tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Archdemon
The Archdemon is the name given to a god-like figure in the Pavor Nocturnus continuity. He is a Teamless Medic Concept created by Xho, and is the Pavor Nocturnus counterpart of the TF2 Freak . Lore Transcending the dying world that the Pavor Nocturnus continuity is set in, multiple different dimensions exist filled to the brim with other entities that often take a passing glance at the mortal world. However, some highly significant disturbances in the balance of the universe may cause these entities to turn their heads towards wherever such powers originate from. The Archdemon is a god of his own domain - and only was it by an extremely unfortunate circumstance of meddling with interdimensional technology, the Archdemon's interest was brought towards the mortal world. Despite the immeasurable power that he possesses, the Archdemon could not muster his full wrath at an instant - and entered the world as a mere wraith in order to open up the gateways between the dimensions more, and send everything into an anarchic and existential chaos. Appearance Archdemon, much like his canon counterpart, wears a Planeswalker Helm, customised Quadwrangler and a coloured Practitioner's Processing Mask. He also sports a Pyro-class Blazing Bull and fully grown demonic wings. Fire usually engulfs wherever the Archdemon roams, as he himself is enshrouded in an aura of flame. Personality and Behaviour A being far beyond that of the mortal world's understanding, the Archdemon's law is forever changing - so much to say that the Archdemon has no law whatsoever. His only desire is to subjugate, and if his expectations do not meet his demands, then outright destruction. Being forced into a position of weaker power, the Archdemon has had to employ a cunning and strategic persona to prevent being detected by the mortal world and other dimensional forces at play, and therefore disguises himself into a far more cold and calculating individual than what his role in seemingly mindless destruction would allow. Powers and Abilities Though not invincible, the Archdemon's scope of power almost mockingly belittles the technological superiority of Pavor Nocturnus' advancements - even in his weakened state, the Archdemon retains his immortality and his overtly destructive powers that demons such as him possess. However, his weakened state prevents his abilities of supernatural physical strength and endurance, and thus remains (to his chagrin) more-powerful-than most. His most common power is the possession of hosts, in which is how he disguises himself. Faults and Weaknesses By default a god-like being, the Archdemon is without weakness, though his interaction in the mortal world places limitations (such as his aforementioned lack of physical prowess). Even at his most powerful, the Archdemon is still rivalled by many other dimensional entities that oppose him or co-exist with him, and therefore does not totally outmatch his competition, though he has a significant advantage. Trivia *As a part of the Pavor Nocturnus continuity, Archdemon does not exist in the TF2 Freak World secondarily out of his comparatively overbearing degree of power. *The Archdemon was created as a secondary antagonist for the Pavor Nocturnus continuity, and would have later become the central antagonist in its later stages. Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Intellectuals Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Medics Category:Reality-warpers Category:Teamless Category:Leaders